


Only you

by supealavigne



Category: Arashi (Band), Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supealavigne/pseuds/supealavigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes it's Gackt and Ohno you didn't read anything wrong. Somehow I cannot ship Ohno with anyone else in Arashi, even Nino. But when I watched Gackt guesting in Arashi's shows, he was, like, ugh, perfect for Riida (and somewhat truly fond of him) and I just can't help it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's Gackt and Ohno you didn't read anything wrong. Somehow I cannot ship Ohno with anyone else in Arashi, even Nino. But when I watched Gackt guesting in Arashi's shows, he was, like, ugh, perfect for Riida (and somewhat truly fond of him) and I just can't help it.

It was midnight. Ohno stepped out of the taxi which was told to park one block away from the mansion. He walked slowly towards the house, not wanting anyone to recognize him. He didn't want to bump into anyone that might know his face and make a fuss about him going somewhere on his own at this hour. He looked down wards, to his feet, partly for incognito, partly because of his emotions.

 

Upon reaching the mansion's door, a girl walked out. She looked young and pretty, and sexy with that wine red dress of hers. She bowed then left right away, seeming to still be in bliss and not even care who the man was. Ohno let out a sigh then stepped to the door, his left hand curled into a fist.

 

Gackt was standing right there. Ohno didn't know if it was for seeing the lady off or waiting for him. It was hard to read the rocker though.

 

"Good evening," Gackt spoke up, his voice low and sensual, "You came early."

 

Ohno nodded, then quietly followed the man inside. He tried hard to hide his usual pout.

 

\---

 

The night was relaxing. Gackt was being a gentleman and not rushing anything. He gradually invaded Ohno's personal space in the way that made him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Ohno liked keeping everything quiet, Gackt did exactly the same; the dinner, the talk, the atmosphere, everything was unawkwardly quiet. Yet as much as Ohno's skin burnt to have the man touch it, he didn't. Gackt knew how to tease him and set him on edge even before they got to the bed.

 

However, there was something bothering Ohno the whole time.

 

When they finished flirting around, Ohno ended up on Gackt's lap, secure in his arms. He could feel the breath of the man behind him, it made him feel at ease and turned on at once. Gackt's hands started to gently explore him.

 

"You did this to the lady in red, didn't you?"

 

"Are you jealous?" Gackt's response was perfectly calm and it somehow upset Ohno. Did he think too much? Was he too demanding? Did he think that Gackt-san would think about him more than this? More than a casual fuck and nothing else? Ohno suddenly felt ashamed. He was older than all the girls that Gackt had dated, and apparently his appearance, despite his popularity, couldn't compete with theirs.

 

"... Forget it," it was no more than a sigh.

 

Gackt, without a single word, abruptly pinned him down to the bed in a split second. Now Ohno was totally under him and under his control. Ohno's cheeks turned slightly red as Gackt leaned in dangerously close to him and whispered his sexy voice directly to his skin:

 

"I'm asking you a question, Oh-chan," he forced Ohno to look straight into his eyes, "Do I have to punish you to get the answer?"

 

If he had been Nino he would have come up with a smartass comeback and made the night even sexier. But he wasn't, and with Gackt so close like this his vocabulary seemed to have left him. No matter how many time they did this, Ohno couldn't get used to the feeling.

 

"It's decided then, isn't it?" In the dim light, Ohno suddenly saw a smirk curling across Gackt's face. The next thing he knew, they kissed.

 

The kiss was hot, intense, fierce yet so gentle, tender and loving at the same time. It was so Gackt. The older man kissed like they'd never kissed before, willing to show his hunger for Ohno just as much as the first time they did this. The kiss seemed to wordlessly tell Ohno that whatever was on his mind should not have been there in the first place. So Ohno obeyed: He threw away all the senses, everything then that he could feel was the kiss. His hands wandered upwards to hold on to Gackt's strong arms, wanting to hold him even closer. The air suddenly got hotter in the cool autumn breeze.

 

In a brief moment, Ohno felt his shirt torn open. He felt exposed, the cold air hit his hot skin, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to hold on to Gackt, to feel this moment with him, to claim his warmth, to get in his space and stay there for a while. Even if Gackt didn't think of him that way, it didn't bother him anymore.

 

The moment Gackt finally left his lips to kiss his neck, Ohno seemed to be drained of breath. But as he felt Gackt on his body again, the feeling of relief filled him up. Once again, Gackt took his time to explore the body beneath him. Any time he touched a spot that made Ohno feel awe, he would earn a quiet yet delicious moan from the man. And he enjoyed it: turning Ohno on and hearing his sound of satisfaction. He slowly exposed every part of the man, at one point, even his beloved jeans got peeled off his cute legs.

 

"This boy needs attention, huh?" Ohno looked downwards at the man who was speaking, only to see a huge bulge with an undoubtedly fully-hard cock. He felt ashamed and excited at the same time. "I never touched you yet you are so hard like this, oh, Oh-chan."

 

Along with the sexy whisper at the end of the sentence was a long lick along the form of his dick. Ohno moaned happily as he felt Gackt mouthing his penis and eventually freed him from the boxers. The older man outright gave Ohno a fantastic blowjob which sent him straight to paradise. His moans got louder, his limbs got shakier and his mind got blanker. It felt so great, so heavenly, so not like a punishment at all-

 

Right then, Gackt stopped.

 

Ohno let out a grunt of frustration. He was right there, right on the edge of ecstasy. He was just about to release-

 

Oh.

 

Realization hit him like a lightning. He looked up as Gackt fully sat up straight, eyes dark and full of lust. Ohno felt ashamed; he let himself get carried away by a thing that should have been a punishment for him. He turned away from the gaze. Arousal started to fade away.

 

As if he could read Ohno's mind, Gackt chose that very moment to stroke his dick hard and fast. Ohno moaned loudly and even louder on his way to approach his climax. Then everything stopped. Tears began to pool in his eyes, his chest moved up and down desperately chasing after oxygen.

 

"Hey Oh-chan," Gackt gently whispered, "You know I love you more than that."

 

One stroke. Ohno felt awe but then it stopped.

 

"I was straight until I met you."

 

One more stroke. When it stopped it left Ohno in a daze.

 

"I went gay for you, why don't you understand it?"

 

With this, Gackt stroked him faster and harder until one inch before orgasm. Ohno knew he wasn't going to be free so soon, but the feeling of denial still frustrated him. Gackt leaned in for another deep and tender kiss then whispered in the kiss, "I want to feel your mouth, I want that mouth of yours which only gave out beautiful music to your fans to work on me. I want to dirty you. I want you to be mine."

 

Ohno's breath was taken away by every word. He nodded his head uncontrollably.

 

When his mind worked again, he was kneeling in front of the bed and between Gackt's fully-clothed legs. He stumbled to zipped his pants and started to blow GACKT as told.

 

"Touch yourself, but don't come."

 

Hearing the order from above made him shiver from excitement. He liked this more than any kind of thing that Gackt had done to him in the past; he liked being so tiny under Gackt and being fully his, not able to make decisions nor take control. All he could do was obey.

 

It didn't take Ohno so long to choke and gag as he could no longer control his arousal. His eyes got teary as he looked up and spoke for the second time in the session, voice totally wrecked.

 

"Please... Gakuto..."

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please... Please let me come..."

 

"What if I say no?" Gackt felt like teasing Ohno a little more, "What if I tell you to wait? Would you?"

 

Ohno paused for a second.

 

"... Yes."

 

He didn't know why he said that. He was so desperate to come. He just felt that he had to obey whatever Gackt was to order him.

 

"Good boy."

 

Gackt petted his hair and helped him up on his feet, laying him flat on his back.

 

After all defenses of Ohno were wrecked by the fingers in his behind, and when Ohno gave in to the situation and chanted 'please' repeatedly, Gackt leaned in to whisper in his ear caringly:

 

"Remember this, I love you."

 

Then he entered Ohno in one go. Gackt was not the type who liked to go slow, he wanted it to be fast and rough. And everything he gave, Ohno took it all.

 

\---

 

After all was done, when they two were clean and quiet again, Gackt started to pay extra attention to Ohno's left hand. He held the long fingers close to his chest, observed it and the sparkling thing on it. It was the ring he had given the man on VS Arashi a few years ago. Ohno wore it everytime he came to Gackt’s place, and it was not the first time Gackt saw him wearing it, but the feeling when he saw it shining on Ohno’s ring finger never ever changed. Ohno was not the only one who got affected by their relationship, he just didn’t know how Gackt’s heart racing like crazy everytime they made love or simply when Ohno did something cute to him.

 

Ohno was then too tired to even notice what the other man was doing. He snuggled in Gackt's warmth, seeking for his dear sleep. Gackt watched as he slowly fell asleep with his mouth slightly open, totally sound and defenseless in his arms. He smiled, then lay a kiss on the silver ring.

 

"Good night, Oh-chan."


End file.
